reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
LeMat Revolver
The is a revolver featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is one of the five Rare Weapons of the game. The player will need to acquire this weapon to achieve 100% Completion. Description It is a single-action revolver with a high capacity 9-shot cylinder. This weapon's high capacity allows for more shots between reloads and allows the player to gain the upper hand, especially in short, intense firefights. In singleplayer, this weapon is capable of killing an enemy with one shot to the chest or head, and is capable of taking down some predatory animals with one shot as well, such as wolves. In Multiplayer you unlock this weapon at level 46. The uses Revolver Ammo.n Obtaining Single Player *The player can purchase the LeMat revolver from the Gunsmith in Escalera for a price that is based on the players Honor level, after completing the gameplay mission An Appointed Time. *As a second option, the player can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *In Multiplayer Free Roam, the revolver can be found in Fort Mercer. In free-for-all modes the LeMat Revolver can be found in a crate or alternatively can be obtained by taking it from another online player. *The LeMat Revolver is unlocked upon reaching Rank 46. Undead Nightmare *You can obtain it along with the Evans Repeater by completing Rank 5 of the Undead Hunter Challenge. *As a second option, like in the singleplayer, players can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want. Trivia *Captain Espinoza uses a as his sidearm in Empty Promises and sometimes in Cowards Die Many Times. *The LeMat is the most powerful revolver in game. *The real LeMat was a cap & ball revolver which would have been very difficult and inefficient to use in-game. As a result, the LeMat in Red Dead Redemption appears to be based on the centerfire cartridge conversion with a top break frame which was [http://www.johnnyringo.net/lemat.htm modified from an original LeMat for the TV show Johnny Ringo.] Some late Belgian-made LeMats did fire an 11mm pinfire cartridge, but used a loading gate. *The LeMat is a Civil War era gun used by the Confederacy, notably by Major General J.E.B. Stuart and General P.G.T Beauregard (a part-owner of the LeMat company), and would be highly outdated by the time period of the game. *The LeMat's cylinder was chambered for .42 or .35 ball rounds originally, but in response to the criticisms of the non standard-issue ammunition, final models were chambered for .36 and .44 caliber. *Despite its French name, the revolver was invented by Dr. Jean Alexandre LeMat of New Orleans and, though briefly manufactured in Paris, is a distinctly American firearm. *The most distinguishing trait of the LeMat is a second, smoothbore barrel located beneath the main barrel which allows it to function as a short-range shotgun, earning it the nickname "Grape-Shot Revolver". This second barrel is not usable in Red Dead Redemption. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following Achievements/Trophies. ---- The lemat revolver is beast in multiplayer ---- ---- ---- External Links Wikipedia has an article on the LeMat Revolver and its history Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Revolvers Category:Rare weapons Category:Weapons